Spherical roller bearings are well known for its ability to accommodate radial and axial loads, but also for its misalignment ability. These bearings are used in many different applications, especially in more demanding applications where there are larger loads and also where there may be shaft deflections. One example of where a spherical roller bearing can be advantageously used is in wind turbine applications. Other examples of areas where these bearings can be a suitable alternative is in pulp and paper machines, marine applications, off-highway applications and in mining applications.
There are several different designs available. For instance, there are spherical roller bearings comprising comb-shaped cages, but also bearings comprising window type cages. In addition, some of the known designs include guide rings and other bearing types include mid-flanges on the inner rings. The different designs present different advantages and are thus useful and adapted to different needs. The bearings may for instance be optimized for different circumstances and environments, such as for high or low speed applications, mainly for radial loads, mainly for axial loads, large shaft deflections etc.